Cartoon NetWorld
'''Cartoon NetWorld '''is an upcoming video game from Press A Studios. The game uses collectible cards that are placed on a pad which are then synthesized in the game. Characters featured Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark *Monkey *Major Glory *Valhallen *Infraggable Krunk Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Bloo *Mac *Terrence *Cheese *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Frankie The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *Brick *Boomer *Butch Regular Show *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Pops *Skips *Muscle Man *High Five Ghost *Thomas *Margaret *Eileen Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Eddy *Ed *Edd *Rolf *Plank Cow and Chicken/I am Weasel *Cow *Chicken *Flem *Earl *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon *The (I.B.) Red Guy Chowder *Cowder *Mung Daal *Shnitzel *Truffles *Gazpacho *Panini Grim & Evil *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Hectro Con Carne & Boskov *Dr. Ghastly *General Skarr Adventure Time *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Ice King *Marceline *Flame Princess *Lumpy Space Princess *BMO *Flambo *Lemongrab *Me-Mow Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father *Stickybeard *Tommy *Cree Lincoln *Numbuh 86 The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Flapjack *Captain K'nuckles Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Vilgax *Rook *Young Ben *Young Gwen *Humongousaur *Feedback *Bloxx *Astrodactyl *Rath *Ball Weevil *Gutrot *Blitzwolfer *Heatblast *Shocksquatch *Crashhopper *Four Arms *Atomix *Stickfly *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Armodrillo *Way Big *Ripjaws *Cannonbolt *Upgrade The Looney Tunes Show *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Lola Bunny *Tina Duck *Yosemite Sam *Sylvester *Tweety *Gossamer *Foghorn Leghorn *Marvin the Martian The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *Orange *Pear *Passion Fruit *Midget Apple *Marshmallow *Grapefruit *Grandpa Lemon *Apple *Nerville The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard *Penny *Banana Joe *Carrie *Bobert Single Characters *Samurai Jack *Johnny Bravo *Lazlo *Robot Jones *Courage *Generator Rex *Golly Gopher *Corporal Lance *Buck Tuddrussel *Captain Planet *Space Ghost *T.O.M. 3 *Andrew W.K. Worlds *Dexter's Lab *Mandark's Lab *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Townsville *The Park *The Cul de sac *Marzipan City *Endsville *Bunny Island *Land of Ooo *Candy Kingdom *Ice Kingdom *Fire Kingdom *Sector V Tree House *KND Moon Base *Stormalong *Bellwood *Undertown *Elmore Junior High *Dystopian City *Camp Kidney *The Absolution *Providence HQ *The Bug Jar Voice Cast Grey DeLisle as Mandy, Frankie, Margaret, Eileen, Panini, Dr. Ghastly, Marceline, BMO Tara Strong as Bubbles, Chowder, Young Ben, Terrence, Truffles, Young Gwen Sean Marquette as Mac Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup Candi Milo as Dexter, Cheese, Coco Frank Welker as Monkey, Krunk, Boskov Cathy Cavadini as Blossom Nolan North as Mojo Jojo, Captain K'nuckles, Butch, Jessica DiCicco as Flame Princess Neil Kaplan as Johnny Bravo, Grim, General Skarr Keith Ferguson as Samurai Jack, Bloo, Golly Gopher Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 Yuri Lowenthal as Ben, Kevin, Captain Planet Fred Tatasciore as Vilgax Thurop van Orman as Flapjack, Fuzzy Lumpkins George Lowe as Space Ghost, Him Kathryn Cressida as Dee Dee Rob Paulsen as Major Glory, Brick, Rolf, Buck Tom Kenny as Valhallen, Eduardo, Boomer, Ice King, Flambo Phil LaMarr as Wilt, Hector J.G. Quintel as Mordecai, High Five Ghost William Salyers as Rigby Sam Martin as Benson, Pops, Muscle Man Mark Hamill as Skips, Stickybeard Tony Sampson as Eddy Samuel Vincent as Edd, Mandark Matt Hill as Ed Charlie Adler as Cow, Chicken, the Red Guy Michael Dorn as I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon Dwight Shultz as Mung Daal John DiMaggio as Shnitzel, Jake Dana Snyder as Gazpacho Jeremy Shada as Finn Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess Justin Roiland as Lemongrab Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, Tommy Cree Summers as Numbuh 5, Cree Jeniffer Hale as Numbuh 86 Ashley Johnson as Gwen Eric Bauza as Rook, Marvin the Martian Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester, Tweety Bob Bergen as Porky Pig Kristen Wiig as Lola Bunny Annie Mumolo as Tina Duck Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Father Kweski Boyake as Gossamer, Darwin Dane Bodeigheimer as Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Marshmallow Justine Ezarik as Passion Fruit Robert Jennings as Grapefruit Kevin Bruek as Grandpa Lemon Herland Williams as Apple Toby Turner as Nerville Logan Grove as Gumball Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais, Me-Mow Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Dan Russell as Richard Jessica McDonald as Penny, Carrie Rupert Degas as Banana Joe Kerry Shale as Bobert Macintalk Junior as Robot Jones Marty Grabstien as Courage Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo Daryl Sabara as Rex Kevin Thoms as Lance Steve Blum as T.O.M. 3 Andrew W.K. as Himself Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming video games Category:Cartoon Network